fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Joker
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic and a self-proclaimed anti-hero that serves as the Fourth Pillar's guardian.Chapter 180, Page 11 Being abandoned as a child, he was raised and excelled in the assassin group Holy Sol's Shadow, under the moniker of Five-Two. After experiencing an Adolla Link and losing his left eye in the process, he gained the desire to discover the truth of the world by any means necessary. Appearance Joker is a tall man with long, black, stringy hair that falls below his neck, and a concentric circle-shaped iris in his right gray eye (purple in the anime). Joker's typical outfit resembles that of a cowboy. It consists of a black top-hat, a patterned black bandanna across the left side of his face that covers his burnt left eye, an old-fashioned shirt with a black waistcoat (burgundy red in the anime), as well as alternating white and black trousers and shoes. He is commonly seen smoking a cigarette, and usually carries a menacing grin on his face. Later on, Joker is seen wearing dark jumper with two hearts on the left side of his chest. He has also donned a dark overcoat and a lightly coloured scarf. Beneath his overcoat, Joker wears black trousers, a white, x-shaped belt resembling a sword girdle, a white shirt with sewn stitches across the arms and a black waistcoat with similar stitch marks. While wearing his outfit, Joker also ties his hair back. Personality Joker is a mischievous man who works behind the scenes to accomplish his goals. He values the pursuit of truth above all else, believing that truth is only valuable form of justice and that he should abandon all restraints to find it. Even as a child, Joker was deeply curious about the world and wanted to be strong enough to find and understand the answers to his questions. When faced with hardship he believed the Sun God would guide him. Once he found himself cut off from humanity, he abandoned this faith and came to see the world as a terrible place. This revelation caused him to become cynical and relaxed as he dedicated himself to his curiosity, abandoning most, if not all adherence to laws, norms, and other societal constraints. While he is capable of gleeful violence against those he hates, he is mostly focused on achieving his key desire and overcoming genuine obstacles in his path. Shown to be very sneaky and intelligent, he always tries to play the cards his own way, going as far as involving innocent people in his schemes. Joker will be manipulative to get what he wants. Using other people's interests as a way of unknowingly leading them to where he wants. Most notably when it comes to Shinra Kusakabe. Although seems capable of sincerity and empathy, especially when discussing the fate of Shinra's mother or bluntly considering Burns' chosen path as painful and reckless. In some respects, Joker is lackadaisical and can get caught up in the moment. Dragging out battles to the point where he either forgets his original goal or is against worse odds. Joker will even sing or whistle to himself in the middle of a fight. He is considerably a sadistic individual who enjoys hurting people and toying with their emotions. He's also willing to offer information to his opponents, in exchange for entertainment.Chapter 6, page 7 In spite of those habits, he will treat personal battles with the utmost seriousness. Joker is charismatic and knows how to sway people to join his cause as shown with Viktor Licht joining forces with him. Joker also has high expectations for Shinra and wants him to become a "Devil" to uncover the truth of his past, hidden by the Special Fire Force.Chapter 7, page 4 Abilities Joker is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to effortlessly dodge Shinra's fiery kicks, as well as keeping the boy on his toes the entire time they fought. In his youth, he displayed skill with a knife, being able to quickly overpower larger opponents with ease.Chapter 126, Page 6 These combat skills are enhanced by his great physical strength, as shown when he is able to knock a trained combatant to the ground with a single punch and was able to use his tongue to push himself up from the ground. Joker is very fast, capable of catching up to an ability-accelerated Shinra, clash with Leonard Burns and trading blows with Shō Kusakabe, before escaping without issue. He also shows sharp observational skills, as in the midst of battle, Joker was able to notice movement as simple as change in trajectory.Chapter 7, page 6 Joker has been proven to be very crafty on many occasions to get the things he wants out of the incidents and fights he causes. Ignition Ability Joker is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, granting him the ability to create and manipulate flames. Igniting his cigarette with his finger,Chapter 125, page 14 he can create various shapes in the form of letters, suit of cards or card-shaped projectiles that can cut an inflammable coat or explode with great force.Chapter 6, page 15 The cards Joker uses allow him to parry sword swings, block attacks and quickly cut through human bodies. While he tells people he can only create fifty-two cards before overheating, Joker can easily go beyond this false limit. Background Born in Tokyo, Joker was abandoned by his parents. At a young age, he eventually became a part of the Holy Sol's Shadow, possessing only a worn-out watch that connected him to his former life. There, he was called Five-Two, and trained in combat alongside others. Standing out amongst his peers, he drew the attention of his captain, who abused Five-Two for his supposed pride. This abuse involved public as well as private beatings, even going as far as burning Five-Two's watch. Joker expressed a desire to understand the world and was always curious about the truth behind what was going on instead of the false answers he was given. Five-Two would later work with Leonard Burns, acting as a liaison between the Temple's secret and public organizations, but Burns would also look after him in the process. At one point in time, the pair hunted Infernals that spawned within the Amaterasu and upon finding the last one, Five-Two recklessly dashed to attack it despite Burns noticing something strange and warning him against it. The creature screamed belligerently and forced the pair into an Adolla Link, an experience that caused both men to lose an eye. During the Link, Burns and Five-Two were transported to the Adolla realm and were bestowed upon by the Evangelist. Returning to reality, Burns quickly kills the Infernal, whilst Five-Two finds himself holding a piece of ignited stone, an object he was able to retrieve from Adolla, proving they were transported to another world and it was not an illusion. Five-Two comes to believe that the church's teachings are lies while Burns continues to follow his life regardless of Sun God's existence or benevolence, something Five-Two sees as a painful life. Burns would later store the burning stone in a bottle and begin investigating the Adolla using his position within Company 1. In Year 184, Five-Two managed to escape the organization at the age of 16 while they were attempting to locate and kill the abducted Shō. Later, found sleeping on the streets, he was taken in by a family, leading to him wanting to repay them for their generosity. Returning home one day, he found his new family murdered, something that was enacted by the Holy Sol's Shadow to ensure he could not connect with humanity.Chapter 126, page 4-17 Wanting to unravel the truth the Tokyo empire was hiding, he became known as Joker and approached Viktor Licht for his support. The pair eventually began working together to uncover the answers they were both so eager to find out.Chapter 124, page 9 Plot Introduction arc After the Special Fire Force Company 8 finishes their assignment, Joker uses a powder-like substance he received earlier from Victor to force the building's ceiling that the 8th were in to collapse, but the brigade, fortunately, manages to escape unscathed. Joker later intrudes on the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where he assaults two members of an unspecified brigade in the building. He gets spotted by Shinra, which leads him to taunt the boy about his past and truth behind his family's death. When the man threatens to kill the innocent bystanders, Shinra attacks him with a barrage of kicks, but Joker manages to dodge them all with relative ease. Soon after, he then reaches into his pocket to reveal the same powdery-substance as before, and unknowingly to Shinra, uses it to cause an explosion which he is blown back by, which Joker uses as a diversion to head in for an attack. The man throws card-shaped projectiles, injuring Shinra. Without giving Shinra a moment to react, he closes in on him and elbows him in the chin. As Shinra is on one knee unable to stand, Joker steps up to him, wondering whether he should kill Shinra. Shinra puts on a sadistic smile, realising his death may be upon him. Taking notice of this unusual expression, Joker is impressed with how he is able to smile under such circumstances, leading him to reveal to Shinra as a reward that Shō is still alive. Joker informs Shinra that the Special Fire Brigades are potentially hiding something from him, however, Shinra attacks him, but does not manage to connect a single kick. When Tamaki Kotatsu and Arthur Boyle show up, Joker attempts to get rid of the two, but to no avail. He then uses an explosion as a diversion and flees, encouraging Shinra to show his dedication to becoming a hero by saving everyone and offering him the chance to join his cause instead of the Special Fire Force. The next day, Joker becomes a wanted criminal and discusses the events of the tournament and the 8th Special Fire Brigade with his associate. Preacher Pursuit arc Joker later appears on a rooftop, listening to the conference of the Captains via a device with Licht. After the conference when the Companies disperse, Joker surprises Shinra by greeting him in the middle of an alley while he was alone, insisting that instead of fighting, he'd like to reveal some information to him as a reward for coming so far. Joker knows everything Shinra has been through recently and correctly guesses that he has begun to realise the truth. Wanting to push him in the right direction and confirm his theory, Joker speaks about Shō Kusakabe, exposing his alliance with the Evangelist. He swiftly leaves before a shocked Shinra can question him about it. Vulcan's Workshop arc With the battle going poorly, Viktor saves Hibana, Vulcan, Yū and his fellow officers by driving away from Vulcan's Workshop to escape the White Clad. Joker intercepts Shō attack on them using his card, saying the hero has appeared to save the day. Dodging Shō's katana at blinding speeds and holding him at bay, Joker notices Victor's group had escaped. With no reason to stay, he flees the scene. Afterward in a forest, he comments that Shō is a monster. Meeting with Victor, Joker concludes that even if Company 8 is able to locate the White Clad base, they simply aren't strong enough to defeat them. Speculating on Shō's abilities, Joker concludes that he has established a connection with the Evangelist. When Victor asks him what they need to do, Joker says that Shinra must become more powerful, and hopes Victor will be able to help Shinra grow to match Shō. Fifth Pillar arc As Victor prepares to depart to the Chinese Peninsula to investigate the Adolla Burst for the Fire Force, Joker expressiveness his disappointment that he cannot travel there, while Victor jokes that he should just join the force. VS. Holy Sol Temple arc After Victor returns to Tokyo, Joker approaches Benimaru Shinmon to tell him dangerous information involving The Holy Sol Temple. Questioned about his identity, Joker says he's the anti-hero. Though Joker comes across as suspicious, he intrigues Benimaru enough to follow him. As the pair observe the The Holy Sol Temple – Holy See from a rooftop, he tells Benimaru he wants to uncover the truth the empire is hiding. Setting his eyes on the true sacred scriptures that contain the empire's history, Joker follows Benimaru as he arrives through the compounds front entrance. Defeating the church's elites, Joker looks on as Benimaru is subdued by a member of the church via poison. Benimaru quickly recovers and the pair make their way into the Temple, only to find it empty. Joker quickly finds a staircase leading into the Netherworld and leads an unease Benimaru into the darkness. Refusing to speak about his knowledge, Joker revealed he used work 'behind the scenes' for the Church and that all will become clear if they uncover the church's secrets. The pair encounter the Shadow of the Holy Sun in the darkness and Joker tells his former captain who he is. Deciding to handle the captain while Benimaru handles the rest, the two begin fighting using their Ignition Abilities. Brought to his knees by the captain's sword, Joker manages to punch him in his face before proclaiming this is a fight to the death and boosting he will kill the captain with 52 cards. Joker manages to keep the captain at bay through his cards, but he is seemingly overwhelmed by his blade and knowledge of Joker's abilities. Believing his follower student nothing to fight with, the captain prepares his killing blow. Only to be confronted by mirages of Joker caused by his smoke. During his opponent's confusion, Joker joyfully slices him to pieces as a way to avenge himself from the humiliation and abuse that he's been through. Calmly and with another trick up his sleeve, Joker then turns to confront his true enemy: Leonard Burns. After a short talk, the pair prepare to fight, until Benimaru interjects and reminds them he is still there. Instead, Burns remembers he was originally planning to aid Joker in the search of sacred scriptures by handing the criminal a old diary from the wife of Raffles I and revealing there are no hidden scriptures but Raffles began acting very differently after finding the Adolla. Examining the evidence and with Benimaru's recent experience, the three theorise that Raffles was replaced before founding the Sol Temple. As the secrets are hidden so deeply by 250 years of history, Burns believes that the Temple is unaware of its scandalous foundation, including Raffles III. With no leads left within the Holy Sol Temple and the destruction of the religion being too dangerous, Joker decides that they need to investigate Haijima to uncover details about the Evangelist while Burns covers up this attack. The next day Company 8 is informed of Benimaru's actions and Joker's involvement. Ōbi's Rescue arc Upon Akitaru Ōbi being arrested, Joker determined he was being imprisoned in Fuchū Prison. After Company 8 became traitors in order to rescue him, Victor brings the brigade to Joker, and has them follow him to his underground secret base. There, Shinra has an Adolla Link with Burns and discovers that he plans on having Ōbi turned into an Infernal, prompting Joker and Shinra to depart to the prison. There, they find encounter Burns who has Ōbi chained up, leading to Shinra and Joker attacking him together. Burns battles against the pair, crushing stone underfoot with sheer heat. Shinra is able to briefly overpower Burns using his Superfire blades and Joker is able to knock him off balance, Burns rises above them by unleashing a new Stage of Voltage Nova. As the fight goes on and the more the former allies talk about Burns' motive, Joker realises that the fight between Shinra and Burns is a conflict between the hero of the Empire and a hero trying to change the Empire. As such, he decides to let Shinra handle the battle. This faith is rewarded as Shinra is ultimately triumphant but exhausted in his defeat of the Captain. Joker helps Shinra to his feet while chastising Burns for his reckless way of living, only to be horrified when his oldest friend is impaled by a doppelgänger materialising from his own shadow. Using the outlaw's original name, Burns begs Joker to flee with Ōbi and Shinra. He takes Shinra to the ruined rooftop and kills the Bugs trying to sting Ōbi. The three plan on escaping the White Hoods before Benimaru arrives using his Matoi to carry Company 8 away while he and Joker plan to stay behind. While initially confident in the Strongest Solider's chances, the pair quickly leave after both Charon and Dragon prove their might. Joker lands in Asakusa with the rest of the rescue team. Trivia *Joker's original code name, Five-Two, is a reference to the 52 cards found in a standard deck of playing cards. This ties to his ignition ability involving flames based on playing cards. The Joker is the 53rd card, something he uses as a secret weapon. *Joker's watch was stopped at 3:32. In his youth, he believed that was the time he was abandoned. *It is unknown if Joker has a birth name before being given to the Holy Sol. *"The Joker" shares his name with the album and song The Joker by Steve Miller Band. This is likely intended as Joker sings a slightly altered version of the song during the VS. Holy Sol Temple arc to describe himself: "I'm 'The Midnight Thinker.' I'm 'The Smoker.' I'm 'The Joker.'" *Joker shares several similarities with the character Hisoka from the series Hunter x Hunter: **They both use playing cards as their primary weapons. **They both have a special interest in protecting the protagonist of their series for dubious reasons; (Hisoka wants Gon to improve so he can kill him, Joker wants Shinra to improve so he can discover the true history by any means necessary.) **Both have wavered between ally and enemy at different times. **Both have sadistic personalities. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Antagonists